Sky High
by Bishoujo Baby
Summary: Continuation piece to 'In Which She Questions'.


Sky High 

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Hiruma (or any of the ES 21 cast), but I think that's impossible for anyone (I'm sure Hiruma even owns Inagaki-sensei and Murata-sensei and not the other way around!).

Author Note: Well, here's the lil sequel to 'In Which She Questions'. I was inspired to start the continuation from Hiruma01 and Miss Puar helped give me some extra confidence too. And thus, here is Sky High.

---

The training regiment of the day would undoubtedly be difficult, as it had already flustered them all. They all stood, lined up, staring into the large eyes before them. "Alright losers, today you're going to have to do a special practice! Catch at least ten kids in one minute!" Hiruma stepped up beside a child and gave his usual devilish smirk before looking directly at his team.

"Hah?"

"Hahh"  
"Hahhh?"

"Stupid 'hah' brothers. I said catch some kids. Now get running!" He shot off a gun in the air and watched the kids run like a game of tags that they had their lives on, the team stood confused for a minute after before setting off after them. It was all rather amusing though, watching teenagers - of various personality and appearance - haphazardly run after children no older than seven. He almost laughed. But that was just funny.

"You sure about this?" He quirked a brow and looked to Mamori from the corner of his eye. "Of course, fucking manager. It's the perfect training. Eventually the task'll get harder though and they'll realize how much they need to push themselves now more than ever." And it was true. They couldn't get lazy just because the Christmas bowl was in their sights. And the kids would provide not only a little fun, but rigorous exercise. "Kekeke. Just watch."

Mamori simply shook her head, but nonetheless watched as the Deimon Devil Bats scattered across the field, some hardly with a child at all, and time was nearly up. But a smile lit her face as she watched Sena zip about trying to gently catch his last few children. He himself was still a child to her, even if he was Eyeshield 21.

Hiruma signaled to Suzuna, after which she promptly blew the whistle and they watched as everyone dropped to the ground, save for Musashi who stood cleaning his ears with his finger, a child dangling from his arm gleefully and a couple of others trying to snag his attention.

"What the Hell kind of weird training is this?" Monta huffed slightly as he was pushed from behindby asmall child wanting him to stand up. Apparently the children weren't tired yet and wanted another game. Now. "Kekeke. Well since you all are out of energy, go get a snack, kids first."

A chorus of cheer erupted from the children, though the team was sure the little devils - most likely Hiruma's minions, in their eyes - would eat and drink every little bit of what there was. And while they already spurned them for that, they couldn't help but feel slightly light-hearted themselves with the kids around. The devil bats stood up, looking tired already, and followed the kids into the clubhouse with Mamori by Sena's side and some of the children lagging to enjoy the company of their new friends.

Suzuna smiled softly with her arms folded behind her back before turning around and eyes widening. He was going to do it! That is, what they had talked about last time. She hid behind the corner and peeked out at the child who had only a second before tugged at the hem of Hiruma's shirt, whom he knelt down beside and looked at, listening to a request before standing, child in his arms.

She sucked in a breath unconsciously and her eyes widened more if at all possible. Hiruma gently threw the child above his head before catching the little, giggling mass and doing it once again, smiling to her surprise. He set the kid down, who automatically clung to his leg, and looked to the corner. "You can come out." Suzuna ducked her head, knowing she was caught, and stepped out from her hiding spot.

Wide, chestnut eyes stared at her with glee before looking back up to Hiruma, who was givingSuzuna a smirk that left her rather curious. "Lets play with onee-chan too!" The child further tugged at his shirt before pointing to Suzuna. "Alright then." Hiruma smiled softly - though rather enigmatically - at thekid before slowly approaching Suzuna. "W-Wha?" A small bead of sweat rolled down the side of her face and she gulped quietly.

"Up we go!" Hirumaswiftly grabbed her sides and lifted her with ease, tossing her into the air with her screaming and the child laughing excitedly. The kid was happy to have this done to them? Her eyes were shut as she feared the worst - that she'd go plummeting to the Earth, she felt as though she were so high- though she quickly found herself reveling in the feeling a warm chest and arms embracing her intensely. She opened an eye and looked up frightfully to meet calm, slanted eyes.

Lifting her head, Suzuna looked up into Hiruma's face with her hands still clenched at his chest and held by his strength. "You caught me." While it had come out in the form of a statement, she had really meant it as a question.

"Ah." Was the simple response she got. He smirked at her and she found that for some time now, her cheeks were hot - was she blushing? And why wasn't she scrambling to get out of his arms? Then again, why hadn't he let go?

"Um..." A shy look over came her face as she quickly remembered she hadn't faced an experience like this, with one such as Hiruma no less. She nestled her face into his chest again and wondered if she'd regret it later, maybe she was being tricked or toyed with. The moment only lasted a few short seconds longer, but she rather enjoyed it. The child had come running up to them calling for them when Hiruma placed her on the ground gently and looked to the kid. "Wahh! Onii-chan is so strong! One day I'll be strong and be able to throw my girlfriend in the air too!" The child pumped a fist and looked to Hiruma with admiration, who met the gaze with encouragement. "You do that."

Suzuna could only blush madly and stare at the kid. Wasn't one of them going to deny the kid's statement?

"But I hope for your sake it'll be harder to throw your girlfriend. Mine is scrawny and missing a couple of important artifacts." While his hands had previously been at his waist, he jerked his thumb to Suzuna with a bored but hidden expression of cunning on his face.

"Wh-what? I'm just fine the way I am!" She stomped a foot, hating to admit the fact that he was right. She would hate to go in the clubhouse now and face Mamo-nee. "I'll make sure of it, onii-chan!" The child nodded while Hiruma smirked and headed to the clubhouse, child in tow before he turned and grabbed Suzuna's hand. "I think onii-chan is too shy to hold your hand right now since he asked me to get a chance to throw you, but he'll recover in a little bit."

Suzuna's eyes widened and locked on Hiruma's retreating form. 'Wha?' He had honestly done that? She blushed yet again and looked away. "I think my assets are just fine... he wouldn't had been able to catch me otherwise."

-

Wheet-whoo! I stole Fai's whistle, and that's the end. For now probably. I'm sure the title seems a bit weird though, but it's called that because she was sky high basically - at least Suzuna felt like she was. I tried to stay in character here too, but it was rather hard, I'm hoping I did a good job. And if Miss Puar had any ideas to share, I'm sorry i didn't get to use them in this fic (especially since I asked for some). But this fic is for you and Hiruma01. Hope everyone ejoyed, please review.


End file.
